I Hate Her, I Hate Him, I Like Her, I Like Him
by U-N-Owen96
Summary: Austin and Ally hate each other. It's just the way it has always been. When they get stuck together on a camping trip they make new friends and some feelings get shared. What will happen after camp? Will they be friends or will they still hate each other? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**I have no idea where this story is going to go but please just give it a try. I will try and update every few days but I cannot promise that'll actually happen. I hope you enjoy and read my other fanfics while your here! Anyway, here's chapter 1:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ally's POV**

"I'm really sorry Ally but I cannot make it to camp today. Mum said that my Aunt Maria was taken to hospital last night and we have to go visit her. I'll try and make it up to you when I'm back." My best friend Trish says over the phone.

"I understand that but now I've got no friends on camp. This is going to be the worst camp ever."

"I know. I'm sure you'll find somebody to spend the whole camp with. Maybe even Austin Moon?" Trish knows that I hate Austin and Austin hates me. It's just the way things have always been.

"Oh, please no! Anybody but him, please! I would rather move to Antarctica than have to spend 8 days with Austin."

"Ally, calm down, I'm only joking. Look, I have to go otherwise I'll miss my plane. I'll see you when you get back from camp. Bye Ally."

"Alright, bye Trish" I say then hang up the phone. This is seriously going to be the worst week ever!

**Austin's POV**

"Why can't you still come on camp? Who cares if you have a broken leg? I don't want to be alone for a whole week!" I was complaining to Dez on the phone. He rang me the morning of camp to say that he had broken his leg the night before from who knows what.

"Sorry Austin but it's what the doctor said. I want to come but I can't. I'll see you next week when you get back though. You'll find somebody to spend camp with. Maybe even Ally Dawson?" Dez knows that I hate Ally. Ally also hates me. It's just the way that everything has always been.

"Anybody but Ally, please! I'd rather spend a whole year at my grandparents' house. And you know how much I hate going to my grandparent's house."

"I know you do. I'm just joking about it, geez. Anyway, you should probably get going so you're not late to school. Talk to you next week. Bye!"

"See you later, man!"

**Ally's POV**

"Austin, Ally, can I talk to you two for a minute please?" Mrs Johnson, one of our teachers from school, asks us as soon as I get to school. "Now I know that you were supposed to be partnered with Trish, correct?" She asks me and I nod. "And you were supposed to be partnered with Dez, correct?" She asks Austin and he nods. "I understand that neither of them are coming on this camp because of last minute reasons so that means that you two will now be partners. I know both of you won't agree with this but there is nothing else that I can do. I'm sorry." And then she walks away.

"Great. I can't believe I'm stuck with a loser like you for a whole week!" Austin says straight away.

"Hey, don't get me wrong but I'm not completely happy about this either. I don't want to be spending the entire camp with somebody as stuck up as you are."

"Glad to know. Now I'm going to leave before I can catch any of your weirdo disease."

I know what you're thinking, how can two people hate each other so much? It's just the way that everything has always between me and Austin since we first met back in primary school.

**Austin's POV**

The eight hour bus ride was horrendous! We had to sit next to our partner which means that Ally and I were stuck next to each other for eight hours. I don't even see the point of going on this camp. I was only coming because Dez wanted to go but now he isn't coming and I don't want to be here anymore.

"Alright everybody, grab your bags from the trailer, pick a tent and set it up. Make sure to pick a good spot because it's where you'll be sleeping for most of the next week."

"What do you mean for most of the week?" Some kid asked from the back of the group.

"For a few days you'll be out hiking with your partner and two other people. We'll sort out who you go hiking with later. Anyway, for now, grab your stuff and get settled in. We'll come and get you later for dinner, which you'll be cooking yourself."

Great! First I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with some freak and a bunch of people I hardly know, I have to sleep in a tent with a freak and now I have to cook my own dinner. I can't wait until I get back home!

**Ally's POV**

After an hour of trying to figure out how to get the tent to stand by itself it finally does. No help from Austin of course. He was trying to get signal on his phone so he could call his parents to come pick him up.

"That isn't going to work you know. There is never any signal out here." I say, actually trying to be nice considering I have to spend the next week with him.

"I don't care. I can still try." He rudely says back.

"The least you could do is actually try and act like you want to be here. You're not the only one who isn't thrilled about spending a week in a tent."

"Listen up freak. I'm not going to listen to anything that you're going to say. I don't like you and I don't think I ever will. So just shut your mouth before you or I say something that we'll both regret.

I can't believe that I'm spending a whole week in a tent with a guy like him. This is going to be a very long week.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**What did you think? I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Tell me what you think in a review! I should be uploading chapter 2 definitely by Monday night (Australian time). Think you can wait that long? Tell me what you think will happen?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2! It didn't really turn out the way I expected it to and I don't know if I like it or not. Anyway, here it is:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Austin's POV**

I wake up in the morning to the sound of birds chirping. I think it's from outside my window but when I attempt to get out of bed, I fail and end up kicking somebody. I cannot see their face because it's still slightly dark and they are facing the other direction. From all I can see and hear, she looks and sounds like a perfect girl. Realisation hits me when I remember where I am and who I am!

"Ahhhhhhh!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Ally just moves a little bit in her sleeping bag and I run outside to get some fresh air when I run into somebody.

"Austin, are you okay? I heard a scream." Mrs Johnson asks me.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about" I lie just so I didn't have to talk to her anymore. "I'm just gonna go for a quick walk. I'll be back soon." I say and am about to walk away when she stops me.

"Hold up there, Austin. Anything you do, you have to do with your partner. From what I can see, Ally is still asleep so you can either wake her up and go for a walk together _or_ you can stay here like every other student is doing."

"Is there no other choice I could make?" I knew there wasn't but I've got to at least try.

"Unfortunately, no" I'm about to but in when she continues talking. "Now, I suggest you go and get ready for today because it's going to be a long day."

Any day with this freak is a long day.

I walk back into the tent to find clean clothes to wear and, unfortunately, Ally is awake. She's in the middle of getting changed but for some reason I cannot look away. I never knew that somebody as annoying as her could be so hot! Austin! What are you thinking?! You cannot think of Ally like that! You hate her! Remember? I walk out slowly before she can notice me but I'm just a tad too late.

"Austin! What do you think you're doing?!" Ally whisper yells, so nobody else can hear besides us.

"I-uhh-I'm-" I struggle to say anything.

"Get out!" Yes yells again. I stumble backwards out of the tent and go and fine a nice looking rock to sit on and think about what just happened.

Before I know it, it's time to start the 'trust' activities. Ally and I have been assigned to go kayaking together. Boy, this is going to be hard. After what happened earlier in the tent, I'm not sure if I'll be able to look at her the same anymore. I think I might be falling for Ally! She'd never go for a guy like me though because I'm just some jerk who hates her and vice versa.

It's all quiet and I'm in the middle of a lake with a girl who hates me and I'm supposed to hate her but right now I'm not sure that I do. Sure, she still annoys me and everything but now that I know how hot she is I cannot resist being around her!

"What are you looking at?" Ally asks me, sounding really confused.

"Uhhh, the trees behind you" is the first thing I think of to say. She turns around confused to find no trees behind her.

"What trees?"

"Never mind…" I say quietly while looking down at my feet.

"You're not acting like yourself. Normally you'd be saying hell rude stuff to me and I'd be yelling back. What's up?" I hear Ally say after a while.

"I'm just taking your advice from yesterday and trying to act like I want to be here. It might be the only way that we'd both survive the week." That was partially true.

"Alright then. Those words I never thought I'd hear coming from you. I guess miracles do happen every day." Ally says. "We should probably start to head back. It's getting a bit dark, don't ya think?"

I just nod my head, thinking that if I say something I'll embarrass myself in front her.

We get back to the camp ground and they had just started the bonfire. We had to sit next to our partners on the logs around the fire and the only log left was a small one that we'd barely fit on together. However, we both sit down on it.

I get this weird feeling when we bump knees and shoulders that I cannot stand it after even 5 minutes so I get up and run back to the tent without even saying anything. I hear somebody coming after me quietly calling my name. I decide to stay quiet but doesn't work because next thing I know, Ally is sitting next to me in our tent.

Neither of us says anything for a while after what seems like ages it starts raining. I can see that Ally looks a little bit scared so I ask "Are you okay over there?"

"Yeah, just a tad cold from the rain" she says while shaking.

"Here. Take my jacket. It'll keep you warm." I say as I take my jacket off.

"No. I can't take it because then you'll be cold."

"But I can't let a pretty girl like you go cold." I say without realising I just called her pretty. She doesn't say anything in response so I don't say anything either. The rain starts to pour down even heavier and I can see Ally shaking even more than earlier. I scoot over to where she is sitting and put my arm around her shoulders along with a blanket. She seems a little hesitant at first but doesn't disapprove of what I have done. Before I know it, Ally has fallen asleep on me and I start drifting off to sleep myself.

Right now, at this moment in time, I know for sure that the way I'm acting isn't just to get us through the week. I know that I actually do have feelings for Ally; the girl I'm supposed to hate.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**What do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me what you think in a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about last chapter. I think I rushed it a little bit. I hope this one doesn't. Hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ally's POV**

I wake up in the morning to find myself in somebodies arms. I don't know who it is but I like the feeling that I get from it. I look up to see whose arms are around me and I'm a bit shocked when I find that it's Austin. I don't even remember falling asleep in his arms. I try not to freak out and try to think of a way to get away without waking him up. I hear Austin mumble something but I can't quite catch what it is at first. I strain my ears to listen harder and I can hear him much clearer now.

"You don't have to go. Please, stay." I have no idea who he talking about. "Ally, please don't go. I love you." My eyes go wide in shock and I try to get away from him even more now but obviously he has different ideas. He holds on me tighter and I just give up on trying to get away.

I've been lying here for an hour now waiting for Austin to either wake up or loosen his grip on me so I can get up. He is still talking in his sleep and saying similar things to earlier. It's mostly about me but there were a few other random things as well.

"Ally? Austin? Where are you guys?" I hear somebody say outside.

Without waking Austin up, I say "In here!"

I hear whoever it is walking over to our tent and unzipping it. "Awww!" I hear Kailee, one of the students from our school, say as she looks inside the tent.

"It's not cute. Can you please just help me get out of here?" I say, getting a little frustrated.

"Sorry, Ally." Kailee says while coming over to me. She lifts up Austin's arms gently so I've got enough room to get up. "I thought you two hated each other. Or am I mistaken for another Austin and Ally?"

"I have no idea how this-" waving my hand between Austin and I "-happened. Can you please just forget it?"

"Fine" Kailee says. We walk out of the tent and go to where everybody else is sitting for breakfast.

"Ally, where's Austin" Mrs Johnson asks as she walk over to me.

"How am I supposed to know? Probably still sleeping." I reply while I'm getting my cereal.

"Well can you go and find him otherwise he'll miss out on breakfast?"

"Isn't there anybody else you can do that? I'd prefer to stay as far away from him as possible."

Mrs Johnson is about to say something when somebody interrupts her.

"I'll go and get him. Anything that will stop this arguing!" I turn around to see Jonny, one of my classmates, walking towards my tent to get Austin. At least it isn't me that has to get him.

After everybody had finished eating their breakfast, Mrs Johnson gathers everybody together to tell us what will be doing today. She explains that we will be partnered with somebody besides our partner and can do anything we wish. That means there is one day that I won't have to spend with Austin. Luckily, Kailee and I are partners. Austin and Jonny are also partners. I only know that because Kailee keeps talking about him. They are tent partners but I've never seen them talk at school before.

"Okay, before you all going off there is one thing I would like to say. Tomorrow is going to be a little different. You will be going hiking for three days by yourselves in a group of four . That is all I will say for now. Try and figure out who you will be with tomorrow. Hint; it has something with who you are partnered with today. Anyway, goodbye, off you go doing whatever you want… as long as it's safe." I hear a few groans here and there from some people about tomorrow, me included.

Kailee and I walk over to her tent and decide to stay in there for the rest of the day. We're talking about anything and everything. Somehow we manage to end up on the topic of relationships. I find out that Kailee has only ever had one boyfriend but their relationship ended badly because he cheated on her with her cousin who happened to be her best friend. Obviously they aren't best friends anymore.

"I've never had a relationship." I tell Kailee after she had finished her story.

"Seriously? You don't seem like that type of girl."

"Believe it because it true." I say and we both giggle a little bit. "So what's happening with you and Jonny?" I say after an awkward, not so awkward, silence.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between me and Jonny. What gave you such a ridiculous idea?" Kailee answers quite quickly while looking away; obviously hiding something.

"Come on, Kailee. You talk about him almost non-stop and I see the way you look at him. There has to be something going on between you two."

"If there was then I would tell you. But I think he likes somebody else anyway."

"Alright. I wonder what's happening tomorrow. I just wanna find out now!"

"Me too! Mrs Johnson said that it has something to do with who we are partnered with today, and there will be four of us out together. From all of that, I'm guessing that it'll be you, me, Austin and Jonny. It's just an idea." Kailee says seeming really excited.

"That sounds horrible; spending a whole three days with Austin. The good part is spending a whole three days with you. You're basically the only friend I have here."

"That can't be true, Ally. There has to be somebody."

"I was only coming because my friend Trish was but she bailed on me the day that we left.

Kailee and I spent. the rest of the day talking about random things and what's going to happen tomorrow. I think Kailee might be a new friend and I really hope so.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know the ending seemed kind of crappy but I didn't know how else to finish it. Anyway, hope you liked it. Review, message me, tell me what you think!**


End file.
